ABSTRACT The goal of STRIDE (Strengthening Translational Research in Diverse Enrollment) is to develop, test, and disseminate an integrated multi-level, culturally sensitive intervention to engage African Americans and Latinos in translational research. STRIDE is a partnership of the CTSAs at the University of Massachusetts Medical School, the University of Alabama at Birmingham, and Vanderbilt University, three geographically diverse areas with large numbers of African American and Latino constituents. Despite disparities in leading causes of death, morbidity and disability, African Americans and Latinos are under-represented in important translational research studies that have potential to reduce these disparities. Our team's prior work suggests that limited research literacy, defined as ?the capacity to obtain, process and understand basic information needed to make informed decisions about research participation,? often precludes research participation. Participant barriers also include lack of trust stemming from historical abuses. Research team members often lack skills in cultural competency and may not be sensitive to important issues faced by populations of color. Likewise, informed consent procedures contained within the research system may create confusion and disengagement of diverse participants. The multilevel STRIDE intervention will address these barriers at three levels: patient, research team, and system. The STRIDE intervention builds from synergistic work conducted at the three participating CTSA hubs that includes patient, research staff and systems (e-Consent) targeted interventions. Collectively, our approach will enable research personnel to recruit and deliver informed consent in a culturally competent, literacy appropriate manner, while also improving the ?research literacy? of potential research participants. The participant component of the STRIDE intervention will draw upon the power of narrative intervention, or ?storytelling,? by harnessing powerful stories from actual research participants describing their experiences, which will be incorporated in community-based outreach forums, the e-consent platform and in clinical settings. The research team component of the STRIDE intervention centers on an innovative application of medical simulation to improve the cultural competency of those recruiting and enrolling diverse participants in translational research. The systems component of the STRIDE intervention will be based on an innovative REDCap e-Consent platform adapted for cultural sensitivity to African American and Latinos and incorporates access to ancillary tools to enhance patient understanding. The project has three Specific Aims that correspond to three study phases. In Aim 1, the comprehensive intervention will be developed and pilot tested. In Aim 2, a multi-site interrupted time series design trial will be conducted to determine the impact of the STRIDE intervention on recruitment of African American and Latino participants in ongoing clinical trials. In Aim 3, dissemination activities will be conducted throughout the CTSA network and beyond.